


This Crazy Bond We Have

by xsmolluzumakix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Exorcists, F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, Gun Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Relationship(s), Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sharing a Bed, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, bibles, crosses, demon naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmolluzumakix/pseuds/xsmolluzumakix
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lives in Konoha village with his comrades. He's apart of the Cross organization, much like everyone else. The Crosses goal is to eliminate the Deamons species, yet his goal is far from that. He wishes to find his brother, kill the demon that murdered his family and live happily ever after. Of course he never expected to be-friend someone, especially not a blonde blue-eyed demon. Naruto Uzumaki is a pure breed demon, although he doesn't look like one. He was strange and all of his friends and superiors made sure he knew that. He knew he couldn't tell them about what he does or where he goes after dark. One day he gets in a little predicament in an underground chapel and meets someone very rude yet charming, if you count stealing something of importance charming. An Exorcist and a Demon clash together in dangerous adventures and deadly secrets. Although both parties consider themselves normal, they'll learn new things about their past that will reveal troubling identities and scary truths.(Don't know why I did that, but like -shrugs- this might be like similar to Shadowhunter's and stuff like that, but it won't have any of the shadow hunter characters, just like phrases like the stele and stuff.....)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Kankurou, Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Sai, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The world was but at first just green and blue.

Animals ran across plains of lush green fern. 

Birds flew out of towering ancient trees. 

Fish swam down clear streams of pure clean water.

Life grew without remorse, the air crisp and clean. 

One day the wind blew harsh, whipping through trees and ruffling grass blades.

In the center of a vast clearing stood a lonesome figure.

The animals and life stood around the clearing inspecting the new life form before them.

The figure had bare smooth skin, stood on two legs, had small ears on the sides of its head and no tail, silky black strands falling down its back from its head.

The world stopped to watch and see what this 'thing' would do. 

Suddenly, it was moving, picking up random sticks and stones, taking the vines down from the trees.

'Harmless' thought the animals.

Though, soon do they regret categorizing this 'thing'.

Years pass by as the animals realize that they are being killed, trees are being chopped down.

Soon the once lonesome figure, becomes a group, the group becomes a colony.

Life watches as these -now classified as humans- take resources and expand.

The animals watched in fascination and fear as the humans built homes and farms. 

Of course they were not pleased with being killed yet appreciated not being slaughtered. 

More long years pass by and the Human race becomes a great part in the world, expanding and spreading over the lands and oceans.

Large ancient trees stayed in their locations as the humans built around large forest polluted areas.

All life lived in harmony.

People made clans, soon becoming villages and then towns.

They were in progression of making Cities.

That's when 'They' appeared.

No human or animal saw it coming, the end of their work had came.

It started with the livestock, animals randomly being driven away, not a single living thing for miles on end.

Then came the disappearances, people randomly going missing without a trace.

Finally, came the spontaneous murders.

Five to Six people dying everyday.

The crime scene filled with blood and torn bodies. 

No one knew who was doing this, they did know, that it was for a fact, not human. 

Days and Months went by with no lead to the killers, but all of that would end.

One day, a young man walked down a dark trail in the forest, returning home from a long travel to a nearby neighboring village.

He was attacked, he managed to survive and spread word of his attackers.

'Dark red eyes, long sharp black horns, large leather black wings, long thin black tail, razor sharp claws and pointy ears.' was how the man described his attacker.

A drawing was made and soon, more and more people spotted similar traits of figures in the forest.

Soon, another young male by the name of Hashirama Senju captured one of these strange beings. 

Locking and chaining the thing in his basement, he questioned the thing.

All of the questions that were fired at the mysterious thing were ignored, so Senju started off with a new plan.

The man told the thing about himself, stating his name and about his life.

His plan worked, the thing gave him its name 'Madara Uchiha' and its species.

A Demon.

Days go by and the Demon and Human start to get along, communicating more and being friendly.

Of course like most stories, things go bad.

The Demon escapes the basement leaving a confused human behind.

Days later a hoard of demons attack the town Senju lives in. 

Once the raid had settled the young man emerged.

That day, he made a vow 'From this day forward, I will not rest.'

'I will not sleep until the one that has betrayed my trust is dead. I will slaughter all demons that get in my way and wipe out his kind for good.'

He rebuilt his town, deemed worthy of being the Clan head.

A building was specifically built for the man.

With his secret research of the demons he converted the large building into a guild.

Selecting the few people he knew that were strong and smart, he created an organization, dedicated to keeping towns safe from demons.

'Cross' is this organizations name.

From then on demons and Cross went to war, killing one another creating blood baths.

Cross was very successful in its objective.

Not long after, academies were built specifically for Cross.

And that's where we are led today. 

The progression of humanity in the middle of Towns and Cities.

Secret organizations being built around the world in multiple towns and villages. 

Now, let us begin our story.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's task was just like any other days task.

_Go to this location._

_Kill the demons there._

_Return to headquarters._

_Wait for orders._

Quite boring, I know. but that's what the Headmistress gives us. It's what we do everyday and every time we leave the main building. 

Right now I'm walking down the road to the location on the transcript. ' _La-Pierre's Book Stock_ ' nothing else was on the slip besides the address, the task and the date of which the task was made.

I sigh in annoyance. Most of the task's given are people whom spot demons in a location once or twice and assume they've made it there lair. So, a lot of the time we end up with empty, blank locations with no evidence of the morbid creatures.

I stop in my tracks, the slip of paper now stuffed in my coat pocket. I tilt my head back to examine the sign above me, making out the book shop's name out of the curvy, swirling letters. The condition of the building was, to be frank, saddening. The book shop was simply deteriorating, the windows smudged with dirt and grime, cracks spreading over the structure of the brick walls. A quick glance around the area and I'm walking through the glass doors into the building.

It was clear that no one had stepped into the crumbling building for years, well until of recent. Looking around, it was completely dark, even with the morning sun outside, it couldn't illuminate the large building through the dark windows. Turning around, I inspect the shops door handle, mentally scolding myself for not doing so before entering. The door and handle looked unharmed, with a nod I'm off to the desk on the far left side of the building. A tiny candelabra stood on the dust coated desk.

I swipe the candelabra, pulling out matches from one of my coat pockets, not caring for any of the other contents on the desk. I strike one of the flame sticks against the desk, the end of the stick blazes a dim yellow. The match now ablaze I proceed to light each tiny candle on the candelabra in my hand. With a flick of my wrist, the match goes out, tossing the used stick aside now that the room is more visible. Everything was covered in thick dust, even the air swam with it, tiny dust particles floating around the room.

I grumble silently and start forwards, in 5 long strides I'm in the back of the shop. All the books shelves were filled to the brim with books, although there were some areas where books were shuffled around. A frown sets on my face as I closely examined one of the books sprawled open on the floor, pages ripped and torn, littering the ground. If it was any old history book or novel, I would've huffed and left the grounds immediately, but the book was neither of those. It was an old school bible, one that looked quite similar to mine when I was younger.

Once more, I'm back to looking for clues in the building yet I was stopped in my tracks by a sound resonating throughout the room. It sounded muffled but close, almost like- I'm kneeling to the floor in a blink, creating a small draft that made a tiny dust wave. I start to trace my fingers over the wooden floor, the dust building up under my touch. I halt my movements when I hear a faint whistle, so quiet I wouldn't have noticed it If I hadn't crouched down to the floor.

Quickly, and silently, I make my way to where the whistle comes from. I soon come to stand before a large lounge area, rocking chairs, armchairs, and a sofa were set in a square like fashion on top of a large cream colored rug that turned into a disgusting brown grey from the collecting of dust. A corner of the rug caught my attention though. I raise the candelabra to a part of the rug to see that it was a lighter shade of color from the rug. Curiosity getting the best of me I lift the corner of the rug to find a hatch and door. 

I roll my eyes ' _Of course, should've thought that a Book shop! -of all things- would have a secret basement._ ' Reaching down, I unhook the door, lifting up the door slowly only for it to squeal loudly. A string of silent curses flow out of my mouth as I pause opening the hatch. I take a deep breath and hold it in before I quickly move the door and set it against the floor, making no noise in the process. 

The air I held in my lungs slowly slipped out of me, making me exhale harshly and suck the air back into my lungs. A sudden draft of wind came up from the dark basement, the flickering of the flames made the shadows stretch and dance around me. A sour smell wafted up from the open hatch, I scrunch my nose in disgust, placing my gloved hand over my nose and mouth as I descend down the steep steps into the black abyss. 

If I had to describe what hell would be like, It would be this basement. The pungent sour smell got stronger as I made my way down the hall, at the end was a staircase leading further down underground. I took each step slow and stead, keeping my hearing in check the whole time, but as I went further down the air become humid and hot, almost suffocating. Just as the heat became a burning inferno it dropped to a chilling freezing temperature. A soft white light glowed from the bottom of the stairs.

I slow my descent and stop 4 steps away from the literal bottom. The soft white light came from tiny bulbs of energy hung on wires on the ceiling, it made everything look ominous. The room was open and big, pillars stuck out from the floor and continued up into the ceiling creating a good structure. Doors lined up on the left and right side of the room, the wall across from me had a large stage with stone benches lined in an arch around it. It almost looked like an auditorium mixed with a chapel, although, those two are very similar. 

A muffled cry broke me from my train of thought. I whip my head to a room next to the stage-thing, the door was slightly cracked open, another noise came streaming out of the room. I slowly pull out the AK-47 unhooking it from the strap around my chest. As the heavy weapon settles in my grip, I press myself as close to the wall of doors as possible. I stop next to the door and take a couple breaths before kicking the poor door crooked and aim the rifle into the room.

Candelabra still in my hand, I slowly move the light into the room, when nothing pops out to attack me I relax my shoulders and peer into the now lit room. Inside was a very tiny and cramped cot with a small table standing next to it, a chair in the other corner and a bucket set in the middle of the room. A tape recorder sat on the table, letting out a soft buzz until a noise came from it, a soft sob. A snicker comes from behind me.

I whirl around only to come up with nothing, the door hung loosely off of the frame. Anger starts to boil up inside me, I was tricked by a recorder into thinking someone one was here. I set the candelabra down on the bed, blowing out the flames before stepping out of the room, rifle aimed and finger on the trigger. I stood in front of the door frame, scanning the the large open area. It was quiet, only the spontaneous clicking or flicker of the lights hung up. And then, out of the corner of my eye.

Movement, a black shadow, I didn't care if it was human or not, its interfered with my work. Before I know it, I'm holding down the trigger and silver bullets are flying across the room. I take a short moment to settle my heart down and let the ringing in my ears draw out. Once I was back to top shape I focus on where I was shooting, the other far corner of the stage. As silent as possible, I move around the stage to where I shot at. That pungent sour smell came back, knocking me off track a little. That's when realization dawns on me "You are off your game today..." I curse silently. 

My pace to the other side of the room quickens. There on the floor laid a chubby figure with cream white skin, thick black hair spiked from the head in all sorts of directions. The figure was wearing a black leather jacket with spike studs coming out of the shoulders, black leather pants and black punk'd boots. Piercings completely took over the things face, a shiver passed through me. A black substance was spreading around the body and it wasn't red. I take in short breaths at the smell of the blood, I've gotten used to it over the years, yet it can still work wonders on you.

"Filthy demon..." Now, your probably wondering why I called the dead thing a demon............One thing you should know is that all demons wear black. All of their clothes consist of the dark scale from gray to black, no other color. A demons eyes are black, hair is black, blood is black, their insides are probably black as well. Their just black dark creatures, though this one was able to hide its most prominent features, black leather wings, black horns and black tail. Told you everything of them was black. 

I look down at the body in disappointment "Only one?" I nudge the limp bodies head, seeing as the horns were slowly growing back "How sad..." I place my foot on the demons head, adding pressure every second. "You know, it's rude to treat the dead like that...even if it's your enemy." I change the clip on my rifle and turn around, a smirk spreading across my face "Hn, Who would want to treat your dead with respect?" 

A group of around 12 demons stood around me, all of them baring their horrid fangs and claws. A man, about my age or so, stood calmly a good 2-3 feet away from me. 'Leader' My mind labeled him, "Mm your right, Why would we treat your dead bodies with respect if you never treat us as such? We'd rather tear your limp body into smithereens." The demon snarled in disgust "You Morbid Exorcists-"

The 11 demons surrounding me, pounced. And when I say pounced, I mean they drew back and leaped, claws extended and all. I've been in worse situations, so this was nothing. I watched as they all dog piled onto nothing from the stage, gun aimed, I set fire to the demons. The bullets in the rifle were special, blessed and dipped in holy water, can burn any downworlders flesh off, especially with the runes drawn on them. 

Droplets of black blood flew around the room, cries of pain and anguish coming from the demons. I was only able to shoot down 7 of the monsters, 4 were still standing ' _must be pure breeds_ ' I pull out a couple daggers'. The four left seemed to shake themselves of their shock and came at me with full force, bloodlust coming off of them in waves. I bend my knees slightly, focusing on only the ones coming full throttle at me. Once they were a good foot away, I threw two daggers' at the demons in the middle. Both weapons sunk deep into their chests, impaling both lungs and the heart. 

They stumbled a couple more steps before falling down to the floor, The demons on the sides took no notice of their fallen comrades. I whip out a silver pistol, aiming it to the tall lanky demon on the left and aimed my rifle to the hunky demon on the right. With two shots, both demons had a clean hole through their heads. The lanky one fell immediately, the hunky one was still standing, facing my way with a slack face. I stepped towards the dead demon, it's eye's dull and red, void of life. Gripping it's filthy black shirt, I tossed the body to the side next to the pile of its dead kind.

The demon ring leader stood in the same spot as before, knees shaking and sweat rolling down his temples. I wiped my gloved hand on the coat I was wearing, a frown on my face. I looked to the last demon with no emotion as I stalked towards him. He started to stammer and stumble backwards "W-w-woah! H-hey! W-we can c-c-come to a-a-a close ca-ca-can't we? I th-think I've s-s-seen you be-before!" I took no care in his words, lifting the rifle, I positioned it at his heart, although I never touched him "Don't speak to me." The demon raised his hands and eyeballed the gun with fear in its eyes.

"C-come on m-man....We-we're bu-buddies right? Y-your name i-is...." I roll my eyes "No, I would never associate myself with one of your kind. My name d-" "It's Sasuke Uchiha! Y-yeah! I-I've heard a l-lot about y-you!" I wasn't entirely shocked, I'm well known in every Cross community and feared by every demon "Oh really now." The demon nodded its head enthusiastically "yes, yes! Well feared over acres of demons! Your well talked about! My names-" I moved the Rifle closer to the man, successfully shutting him up "I don't care for your name." 

He trembled under the gun "W-well then wh-what do you want? M-money? How m-much!?" I scoff "I don't want you money. As for What I truly want....." A sinister smirk came to my face "Well, That's for me to know and you to not." The man looked shocked "Wha-" I silenced him for good, watching as its body crumbled to the floor. With a satisfied grunt I step over the dead demon and glance around the large chapel like room. A sigh escapes me "I'll have to call in the investigation squ-" A sound echoed around the room, a 'thud' if it must be described.

I whiz around to the stage, a door stood on the side with multiple holes in it. I reload another clip to the rifle and take cautious steps towards the door. I could see tiny flashes of movement through the holes as I got closer. I stopped next to the damaged thing, shuffling was heard from inside the room as small hiss of a voice "I swear....what were they doing out there? shooting blindly..." It was a soft sweet voice, male, probably around 15-16, young. I reach the handle and slowly pull the door open, peering into the room.

A figure was kneeled down on the floor picking up a book that had a bullet hole in it "ugh...I'm going to get in big trouble..." A little of the light poured in from the main chapel I aimed my gun "Guess I missed one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.........So when I put name/name I see that as a couple. when i put name&name is see that as a bond. like friends, acquaintances comrades....whatever term you wanna use. Just hope y'all get that, or if that's actually how its supposed to be and I'm just telling you all something you already knew...................1-1......................................okay


End file.
